


Hysterical Literature

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated Gifs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are spoilers for the first installment of A Song of Ice and Fire in here! Look away if you don't want to be spoiled!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hysterical Literature

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the first installment of A Song of Ice and Fire in here! Look away if you don't want to be spoiled!

 

 

Right off the bat, she feels comfortable. For starters, the entire staff is made up of women, which puts Allison at ease. The person fixing the lighting, the one working the camera, even the one handling the vibrator is a woman. She's rolling a condom over the Hitachi Magic Wand when she notices there's a new person in the room.

“Hey, you must be Allison!” The redhead beams and shakes her hand. “I'm Lydia, and this entire thing is my brainchild,” she grins.

The woman behind the camera speaks up, “We're ready when you are.”

“Thanks, Kira,” Lydia smiles. “This is simple,” she claps her hands together, “you're gonna introduce yourself, and your book, and sit there and read as best as you can until you come.”

“Well, that's easy enough,” Allison laughs and takes a seat. She digs through her purse and pulls out an old, worn out book and sets it down on the table in front of her. Next, Allison wiggles out of her panties, tossing them aside and hopes she won't forget them when this is all over.

Lydia is kneeling underneath the table and Allison hears her say, “Can you open your legs for me, sweetie?” And it shouldn't be hot at all, yet she gets a thrill out of it anyway. Allison hikes up her skirt and spreads her legs, giving her better access. Lydia puts the vibrator against her clit, and tells Kira to begin filming.

“Hi, my name is Allison, and I'll be reading a section from _'A Game of Thrones'_ by George R.R. Martin.”

She opens the book, but when the vibrator is turned on-without meaning to-she looks up and giggles at the sensation., but then begins reading.

“ _Jhogo spied it first. 'There,' he said in a hushed voice. Dany looked and saw it, low in the east. The first star was a comet, burning red. Bloodred; fire red; the dragon's tail. She could not have asked for a stronger sign.”_

The first page is easy enough. Allison was able to get through it without awkward pauses or fumbling over words. The vibrator is relentless, but Allison fights any urge to grind against it. She's determined to finish the section she has chosen to read.

“ _The roaring filled the world, yet dimly through the firefall Dany heard women shriek and children cry out in wonder._ Only death can play for life. _”_

The last sentence is peppered with sharp gasps. She has a smile on her face as she reads out loud, a smile that is only there to hide how turned on she is at the moment. Allison is in a battle with the vibrator and she's quickly losing. Allison grips the edge of the table with her left hand and clutches the book with her right hand so hard she thinks she'll break the spine. She stops reading for a second and moans when Lydia presses the vibrator closer to her.

 “ _She was naked, covered with soot, her clothes turned to ash, her beautiful hair all crisped away . . . yet she was unhurt. The cream-and-gold dragon was suckling at her left breast, the green-and-bronze at the right. Her arms cradled them close. The black-and-scarlet beast was draped across her shoulders, its long sinuous neck coiled under her chin.”_

Allison swallows hard and blinks a few times as she feels her orgasm nearing. She knows she won't be able to fight it for much longer. Her grip on the table has become so tight, her knuckles are white and the sharp edge is digging into her fingers. She reads as fast as she can, without taking pauses to gather herself. Allison wants this to be over, she _needs_ her release.

She tries as hard as she can to read before her orgasm hits her, to hold it off. It's too much, it's too good.

“ _As Daenerys Targaryen rose to her feet, her black_ hissed _, pale smoke venting from its mouth and nostrils. The other two pulled away from her breasts and added their voices to the call , translucent wings unfolding and stirring the air, and for the first time in hundreds of years, the night came alive with the music of dragons.”_

This paragraph comes out as more of a cry, but she's done it. As soon as she says the last word, she slams the book down and holds on to the seat of the chair, throwing her head back. Allison lets out a loud, long moan and sits still as her orgasm washes over her. When she regains her composure, she laughs. “Wow,” Allison says and tucks her hair behind her ear. She clears her throat. “My name is Allison, and that was George R.R. Martin's _'A Game of Thrones.'_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The original post can be found here http://posey11.tumblr.com/post/90022114541/hysterical-literature-session-one-allison


End file.
